Everest Goes Pup-Fu! (PFS 1.?)
WARNING: This story may contain some fighting and blood (a bit). But if this doesn't sound good for you, move! Run! . Everything is silenced. Everything is glued. "W..." Humdinger gets a stick and tries to tickle Marshall to check whether he is dead or not. No effect. No movements are made. "YAAAAAS! Finally after a long time!" Meanwhile, Ryder and his pups are shocked. "He's dead?" "Uh..." "Yes..." said Chase calmly. "Oh well..." . *in other place* . "Where am I?" "Finally..." "What?" "Eh, you dont know me..." "Who are you?" "Oh, let me introduce myself..." "Huh?" "My name is Ted. I'm used to be a wizard around here. You are in a place called 'Land of Death' " "So, I'm..." "Well... literally." "Can I come back?" "Well... I don't know." "What? I need to come back!" "Why? You are better here." "The PAW Patrol needs me!" "Hm... I've heard that thing before. A sec!" He is coming to his own room, with closed door. Minutes later, he's back with a big book. "Okay. Let me see..." "Please, I need to go back!" "Okay, okay. But there's one thing." "What?" "You need something. You can't win again Humdinger without anything in your hand." "Um... what?" "Let me tell you something..." "What?" "I need to get you #blessed. Here's something." Ted handed Marshall a long bamboo stick. "A stick?" "It's not an ordinary stick by the way. There's a special power in it." "Really? How?" "It's a long story. Here, lemme tell you." . *After a long explanation* . "Okay, I get it!" "Now, get that guy out!" Ted opens a big portal, allowing Marshall to go back to life. "Just jump in. You'll be there." "Okay. Wish me luck!" "Goodbye!" As Marshall jumps into the portal, Ted is left alone. "Okay, I'm alone again..." . *meanwhile* . Mayor Humdinger kicks Marshall in every way possible to find out if he's alive or not. "He's dead! AHAH!" But not for long. Marshall's body's gone shaking. And he's back to life. "What?! What the hell is going on?" "Ugh..." "How is this happening?" "Hi there!" "A ghost!" Meanwhile, the rest of the team is very confused as well. "He's alive!" "What?!" "Look!" "Oh my..." . Still amazed, Humdinger remembered something. "Okay. Let me put you back to sleep!" "Try as best as you can!" Humdinger switches on the robot quickly. But there's a problem. "Wait... It's broken? How?" "Hehe. A bit of trouble, huh?" "Don't worry! Because..." He cant finish the sentence. Marshall already makes his move. "Eh!" Few seconds later, Humdinger's robot comes up alive. "Here we go! Say hello!" With the comeback of his robot, he is confident enough to beat Marshall. "Surely now! Get ready to taste death again!" "With pleasure! Go on!" Mayor Humdinger gets on with his robot. But finally, Marshall uses his own weapon gifted by Ted. "Come here! Come beat me!" It is revealed that the weapon Ted gave him is... an ordinary stick. "A stick? Really?" "Yes. This will end your robot as well." "Nice joke!" That doesn't take too long for Marshall to prove it. He straight away strikes Humdinger's chest. "Buhg!" Marshall doesn't want to waste his time. He straight away pulls his move to the robot. "Bzzt" The robot is malfunctioned. And it starts to move everywhere. "Well, now you've destroyed my robot, and see how it does now!" Marshall doesn't put too much care about it. He smashed Humdinger's chest once again. Done with Humdinger, Marshall continues with the robot. "C'mon, son! Come to papa!" The robot is still moving everywhere. Marshall has to think before he make his move. Marshall takes his jump with his magic stick. Unfortunately, doesn't work out. He gets a punch on his chest. This results more scratches for him. "Ugh! How can I get close to it?" "Marshall! Don't move just now! Chase and Rocky will do some analyzing first!" "Anal... what?" "Just sit still." "Uh... okay." "Rocky, what can you find?" "A few. I still can't get anything from Chase's heat indicator. It's complicated. Just have a look." "Uh... interesting! But we need more ideas to disable this robot. Anyone?" "I think I got an idea!" claims Rocky. "Tell me!" The team is having a discuss. Finally, they got some shake-up for next minutes. "Marshall, you there?" "I am. Why?" "We've got an idea. We need you to lure the robot." "Okay, but I doubt I can do it." Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 1 Category:PFS Category:PFS part 1 Category:Part of A Story Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:TB's Pages Category:TB's Story Category:TB's Stories Category:Violation Category:Violation warning Category:Fighting Category:Fighting warning Category:Blood Category:Blood warning